


Туман с луизианских болот (The mist from Louisiana's swamps)

by Faimor



Series: Господни шутки [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное дело. Обычная нечисть. Ну подумаешь, справиться с ней посложнее обычного, охотники не сдаются.<br/>И все было бы хорошо, если бы не привет из прошлого.</p><p>Quite usual case. Quite usual mystics. A bit more complicated to deal with, but hunters never give up.<br/>It could even end well, if their past haven't come after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туман с луизианских болот (The mist from Louisiana's swamps)

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй в стиле СПН, не вздумайте пересказывать это специалистам по мифологии, а то мне будет очень стыдно. Возможен ООС.  
> Таймлайн: нету его. Бункер уже есть, трагедий с ангелопадами пока нет, можно заняться будничными делами.
> 
> Эшу Ндере от Lissiel: http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9765/55084925.2/0_ebb58_ecae6ff_XL.png
> 
> Эпиграф взят из этой песни: http://saving-music.ru/track/253095082_280397481  
> (Here you can listen to the song I used for epigraph: http://saving-music.ru/track/253095082_280397481)

_Когда восстанет туман с луизианских болот,  
И Миссисипи замедлит бег… (с) Канцлер Ги, "Королева Мари"_

– Я нашел нам новое дело.  
– Оу, крошка Саманта очнулась от своего зачарованного сна? – фыркнул валявшийся на кровати Дин. Кажется, он до сих пор не вполне верил, что та отныне принадлежала ему и исключительно ему, и оттого испытывал к ней какую-то робкую привязанность. – А я уж начал думать, что ты решил поселиться в здешних архивах насовсем, как хороший маленький Хранитель Знаний. – Сэм осуждающе нахмурился, строго глянул на него, выразительно похлопывая по ладони картонной папкой с крохотной эмблемой в уголке, и Дин сдался: – Что за дело? И где?  
– Блэкмарш, округ Вермилион, Луизиана. – Сэм удовлетворенно кивнул и, прекратив пронзать его суровым взором, раскрыл папку, а затем, заметив озадаченный взгляд брата, пояснил: – Миль тридцать от Эббивилла, около ста шестидесяти от Нового Орлеана.  
– Глушь, – констатировал Дин, все ещё не торопившийся расставаться с недавно обретенной благодатью личного спального места. – Ну и что там? Призраки, стая вампиров, оборотень, Кроули опять что-то мутит?  
– Насчет последнего пока не уверен, остальное вряд ли, – хмыкнул Сэм и, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, деловито начал: – Несколько очень странных смертей: погибшие вначале резко меняли свои привычки – но как-то так, что окружающие этого либо не замечали вовсе, либо просто не принимали всерьез – а потом вдруг иссыхали словно мумии или наоборот, буквально за несколько часов умудрялись растолстеть настолько, что дело кончалось ожирением сердца.  
– Что, от этого тоже умирают? – недоверчиво уточнил Дин, наконец приняв сидячее положение. Сэм ухмыльнулся – той самой ухмылкой, которую, должно быть, подхватил от Люцифера – и невинно протянул:  
– Будешь жрать столько бургеров – сам проверишь. Причем скоро.  
– Не занудничай, Сэмми, – отмахнулся Дин и, вытянув из под кровати сумку с оружием, без особой надежды попросил: – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не ведьмы. Ненавижу этих мерзавок.  
– Не скажу, – покачал головой мгновенно посерьезневший Сэм. – Но вообще все это как-то слишком скромно для ведьм. Если бы были одни только «мумии», я бы поставил на то, что какая-то хищная нечисть сначала пудрит жертвам мозги, а потом жрет – однако случаи внезапного ожирения сильно портят картину. Люди не пропадали, так что вариант с поеданием вообще маловероятен, насчет остального… в газетах и Интернет-новостях слишком мало конкретики.  
– Ну ладно, значит, берем весь запас, – не особенно расстроился Дин, закинул так и не открытую сумку за спину и, пихнув брата кулаком в плечо, поддел: – Только не пытайся утащить с собой все эти шкафы с пыльным хламом!  
– Это не хлам, это книги, Дин, – закатив глаза, строго напомнил Сэм. – Это опыт не одного десятка поколений охотников, и…  
– Да-да-да, я всё помню, и дедулину лекцию тоже, почти дословно, – демонстративно вздохнул Дин. – Пошли уже, до Луизианы путь неблизкий.  
Ход у Импалы, помнившей ещё юность Джона Винчестера, до сих пор был на диво ровный. Даже по какой-то глухой, годами не видевшей ремонтной техники трассе она шла так плавно, что Сэму, разбиравшему ксерокопии старых статей и документов, почти не приходилось напрягать глаза.  
– И чего тебя понесло к черту на рога? – ворчал себе под нос Дин. Возможность наконец заняться делом радовала его первые миль пятьдесят, потом он начал вспоминать оставленную кровать, собственную комнату и защитные механизмы бункера, которые по какой-то причине до сих пор пребывали в разлуке с тем, кому они пригодились бы больше всего. – Семьсот миль, если не больше. Что, поближе никакой дряни не нашлось?  
– Кас сказал, что это может быть для нас важно, – равнодушно пожал плечами Сэм, не отрываясь от очередной порции бумаг.  
– Ну, если Кас сказал… – притих было Дин и тут же, спохватившись, возмутился: – А почему он этого мне не сказал?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – поразился Сэм и, подняв взгляд от лежавшей на коленях папки, удивленно посмотрел на брата, а затем снова пожал плечами: – С тобой он, наверно, о чем-то другом разговаривал… опять про личное пространство, может быть?  
Дин смущенно фыркнул и отвернулся, но после нескольких минут неловкого молчания все же поинтересовался:  
– А что насчет самого Блэкмарша? Может, у них там просто какой-нибудь чудак помер и теперь колобродит…  
– Глушь, – снова уткнувшись в собранные ещё в бункере материалы, отозвался Сэм. – Мелкий городок, около тысячи жителей. Максимум полторы-две, если считать молодежь, периодически навещающую своих престарелых родных. По нашему профилю ничего: никаких легенд о призраках или слишком много знавших старушках, никаких странных смертей аж с войны Севера и Юга, да и до того вряд ли были. Болото. – Он перевернул страницу и, хмыкнув, добавил: – Причем в прямом смысле. Вот болот там много, чуть не вся южная Луизиана, так что будь любезен не попасться на зуб шальному крокодилу.  
– Не нравится мне эта благодать, – посерьезнев, задумчиво отозвался Дин.  
Похоже, Блэкмарш был исконно креольским поселением. Среди сплошь смуглокожих жителей, в чертах которых то и дело мелькало что-то типично негритянское, Сэм поначалу даже чувствовал себя слегка неловко, словно забредший в индейскую резервацию бледнолицый. Однако самих обитателей городка появление двух загорелых, но все равно довольно светлокожих охотников нисколько не смущало, и он, не заметив за обычным для такой глуши вежливым любопытством того предубеждения, которое могло бы вылиться в серьезные проблемы, сосредоточился на деле.  
Делать какие-либо выводы после одной короткой прогулки по главному проспекту было ещё рано, но все же в Блэкмарше было как-то слишком спокойно. В то, что властям удалось сохранить в тайне пять довольно странных смертей, Сэм не верил, но на улицах небольшого городка совсем не чувствовалось того едва уловимого напряжения, которое неизменно порождали разнообразные необычные происшествия.  
– Агент Фрэйли, агент Карр. – Шериф Джоран оказался высоким, сухощавым и почти по-негритянски темнокожим мужчиной с цепким взглядом всегда чуть прищуренных глаз. Сунутые ему под нос удостоверения он изучал так придирчиво, что Сэм даже начал опасаться разоблачения, однако в конце концов шериф только криво усмехнулся и, вернув фальшивки, указал посетителям на стоявшие перед столом стулья. – Право, не понимаю, что привело в наши края Федеральное Бюро. У нас тут, конечно, всякое случается, люди есть люди; но ничего, что стоило бы внимания федералов, в городе не происходило.  
– А вот это позвольте решать нам. – Вежливая улыбка Дина больше напоминала оскал, и Сэм, раздраженно глянув на него, поспешно перебил:  
– Вполне понимаю вас, сэр, но мы ведь тоже люди подневольные. Мы не собираемся вмешиваться в ваши дела, просто предоставьте нам всю необходимую для отчета информацию, и мы вас больше не побеспокоим. Уверен, что у вас все под контролем, так что как только мы убедимся, что все в порядке, мы сразу уедем.  
– Все вы так говорите, агент Карр, – пробурчал шериф, однако его пронзительный взор несколько смягчился, и он, помедлив с полвдоха, снисходительно кивнул: – Ну и что вас интересует?  
– Что вам известно о смертях… – Сделав вид, что не помнит дело наизусть, Сэм перелистал первые страницы в папке и продолжил: – Миссис Бриджит Энола, мистера Эндрю Скотта, мистера Элана ван Таллена, а также мистера Гэри Григсона и мисс Мари Дженкинс?  
– А, так вы за этим, – почти разочарованно протянул Джоран. «Агенты» нахмурились, и он пояснил: – Уцепилось ваше начальство за первую же ерундень в отчетах паталогоанатома, а вам, бедолагам, через полстраны мотаться. – Он ехидно хохотнул и пробормотал себе под нос: – Ну прямо ждали не дождались.  
– Именно так, – согласился Дин, настороженно наблюдая за шерифом. – Что вы можете об этом рассказать?  
– Я? Ничего, – пожал плечами тот и, не дав Сэму даже рот открыть, повелительно махнул рукой: – Нет-нет, я не собираюсь препятствовать федеральному расследованию, или что вы там собирались мне рассказать. Вы получите копии всех отчетов… к вечеру, я думаю, ксерокс у нас барахлит. Хотя должен предупредить, что славы вы тут не заработаете.  
– Мы хотим только исполнить свой долг, – растянув губы в привычной вежливой гримасе, проговорил Сэм. – И все же, есть ли у вас какие-либо предположения о том, что здесь произошло?  
– Никаких, – пожал плечами шериф. Сэм в недоумении посмотрел на него, и Джоран повторил: – Никакого понятия не имею. Люди слегка сошли с ума, а потом умерли. Вот и все.  
– А что насчет того, КАК они умерли? – уточнил Дин.  
– Попробуйте спросить у коронера, хотя вряд ли она скажет вам что-нибудь другое, – хмыкнул шериф. – Лично я такое впервые в жизни видел.  
– И у вас совсем нет никаких идей? – недоверчиво переспросил Сэм. – Может быть, какая-то малоизученная болезнь?  
– Ну, с такими вопросами вам точно не ко мне, – снова пожал плечами Джоран. – Я из болезней только грипп да цирроз печени знаю.  
Однако коронер тоже отказалась выдвигать хоть сколько-нибудь конкретные гипотезы и только ехидно похмыкала, заметив страдальческую гримасу Дина: ему достался для осмотра труп светлокожего, почти без примеси негритянской крови, толстяка, который уже начал разлагаться. Сэм, исследовавший тело миссис Энолы, пытался не казаться безнадежно некомпетентным идиотом и краем глаза поглядывал на полицейского медика, но так и не увидел ни намека на беспокойство или напряжение. На лице коронера было одно лишь безграничное равнодушие человека либо абсолютно невиновного, либо неколебимо уверенного в том, что никто и никогда не найдет доказательств его вины.  
– Пиздят, – уверенно сказал Дин, как только у них за спиной мягко щелкнула дверь полицейского участка. – И шериф, и коронер.  
– Умалчивают, – поправил Сэм, на ходу листая копию дела ван Таллена. – Думаю, им все-таки известно кое-что о том, что здесь творится… однако далеко не все. И они явно не собираются делиться этими сведениями с чужаками.  
– Ничего, – почти угрожающе заявил Дин. – ФБР – это сила! Не они расскажут, так другой кто-нибудь. Может, здешнюю нечисть кто-то видел, уже пять трупов все-таки.  
Шериф хоть и встретил их без особого восторга, но увиливать от исполнения своего обещания не стал, и к ужину копии упомянутых во время разговора дел принесли «федералам» прямо в мотель. В первый момент Сэм даже растерялся, обнаружив за дверью номера коронера, однако в нерабочее время та, как оказалось, была женщиной дружелюбной и весьма доброжелательной. Заметив его удивление, она мягко улыбнулась и протянула ему несколько не отличавшихся толщиной папок, а затем, отмахнувшись от его благодарностей, посоветовала не соваться в бистро на углу. Если, конечно, они с «напарником» не собирались полакомиться собачатиной.  
– Опоздай она на пять минут, и я был бы уже в местном баре, – уныло констатировал Дин и, поставив перед братом бутылку пива, утянул к себе две верхние папки.  
Впрочем, в отчетах полиции тоже не было никаких зацепок. Эти смерти и сами по себе выглядели крайне неестественно, однако Сэма гораздо больше встревожило то, что их ничто, ровным счетом ничто не предвещало. Даже необычное поведение жертв в любом ином случае могло бы оказаться простой случайностью. В конце концов, даже у законченного трезвенника мог появиться повод уйти в запой, да и скромнице-училке в один прекрасный момент вполне могло прийти в голову, что она напрасно тратила свою жизнь на целомудрие. Если бы все эти люди остались живы, уже через неделю об этом вспомнили бы разве что вездесущие пожилые сплетницы.  
– Самое странное даже не это, – задумчиво проговорил Сэм, бросив на столик протокол вскрытия миссис Энола, и откинулся на спинку кресла. Затекшее от долгой неподвижности тело зловеще захрустело, и дряхлое мотельное кресло, как живое, отозвалось пронзительным возмущенным скрипом.  
– Сэмми, братишка, у тебя началась профдеформация, – с умным видом сказал Дин и, помахав в воздухе снимком тела Гэри Григсона, осведомился: – Что может быть более странным?  
– То, что никто из них даже не пытался придумать какое-нибудь рациональное объяснение происходящему, – не глядя на снимок, проговорил Сэм. – Ты же помнишь, как это обычно бывает: находишь труп человека, загрызенного оборотнем, а шериф потом из кожи вон лезет, убеждая тебя, что это просто волк или одичавший пес. Заведшийся в заповеднике вендиго – это, конечно же, просто медведь и никак иначе, ну и всякое тому подобное. Нынешние трупы при должном старании тоже можно было бы списать на какие-нибудь естественные причины… но они даже не попытались.  
– Ну я же тебе сразу сказал, что они пиздят, – пожал плечами Дин. – Может, сектанты? А то помнишь то чучело…  
– У сектантов люди пропадали… – задумчиво прокомментировал Сэм, взявшись за последнюю папку. – Пока ты очаровывал коронера, я внимательно осмотрел тело: все разрезы были сделаны уже после смерти, во время вскрытия. На жертвоприношение это не похоже, яды в них используются крайне редко… и я в любом случае не знаю ядов, которые приводили бы к такому результату.  
– А ты у нас все на свете знаешь, да? И даже весь архив Хранителей успел наизусть заучить? – фыркнул Дин и кинул папку на кровать: – Пойду прогуляюсь, с местным священником побеседую. Может, ему люди что-нибудь говорили. А ты все-таки проверь, вдруг где-то тут неподалеку есть заброшенное капище, и какой-нибудь божок с голодухи буйствует.  
– Жратвы на обратном пути купи, – не поднимая головы, отозвался Сэм и, протянув руку, вслепую набил в поисковике включенного ноутбука очередной запрос, – а то я сам тут скоро с голодухи буйствовать начну.  
Церковь в Блэкмарше выглядела совершенно заброшенной. Казалось, о ней попросту забыли сразу после постройки, и дух запустения пропитал каменные стены насквозь. Не то чтобы Дин был особо чувствителен, но двадцать с лишним лет наблюдений за всякой сверхъестественной жутью приучили его обращать внимание на подобные вовсе-не-мелочи.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, церковь вовсе не пустовала. На скамье перед самым алтарем сидели три аккуратно причесанные старушки, похожие друг на друга, как сестры, а в дальнем от входа углу уныло замаливал грех пьянства какой-то потасканный мужчина среднего возраста. Однако на лице вышедшего на стук двери священника расцвело такое изумление, словно он не видел прихожан уже лет двести.  
Жители Блэкмарша, как выяснилось, и в самом деле не проявляли религиозного рвения. Отец Мигель, сын колумбийских эмигрантов, успел к этому привыкнуть и, будучи здравомыслящим человеком, не спешил предавать анафеме ни местные суеверия, ни тех, кто им следовал. Конечно, он искренне сожалел о том, что его соседи не торопились причаститься Духа Святого, но все же явно старался не выдать чужаку-«федералу» ничего, что могло бы поставить их под удар. Впрочем, традиционные грехи вроде прелюбодейства или уклонения от налогов Дина не интересовали, а то, что волновало его на самом деле, отец Мигель счел всего лишь болтовней досужих сплетниц и был только рад отвлечь ею внимание подозрительного гостя.  
Телефон завибрировал у Дина в кармане как раз тогда, когда он сам уже потянулся за ним, собираясь звонить брату. Сэму явно следовало знать, что всем жертвам довелось прогуляться в поднявшемся с болот тумане аккурат перед тем, как они начали сходить с ума.  
– Дин, я идиот, – донеслось из трубки прежде, чем он успел хотя бы открыть рот.  
– Сэмми, ты меня пугаешь, – хмыкнув, ехидно отозвался Дин. – С чего такая самокритичность?  
– Потому что это правда, – мрачно изрек Сэм. – Дин, мы же в Луизиане!  
– Ну да, я тут на обочине крокодила видел. И что?  
– Вуду. Тут дай бог каждый десятый – христианин, да и у тех по углам талисманы гри-гри распиханы. – В трубке послышался шелест бумаги, кликанье клавиш, и Сэм продолжил: – В крупных городах вроде Нового Орлеана это не очень заметно, но в такой глуши, как Блэкмарш…  
– Понял. – Дин невольно напрягся, заметив устремленный на него взгляд пожилой негритянки, которая раскладывала апельсины на прилавке овощного магазинчика, машинально улыбнулся в ответ и коротко бросил: – Жди, скоро буду.  
Разумеется, культ вуду состоял не только из сделанных из кукурузных початков кукол и талисманов, которые туристы привозили из Нового Орлеана. Однако сидевшая на ресепшене отеля девушка, которая парой дней раньше заселяла в номер «агента Фрейли и агента Карра», в ответ на все расспросы только мило улыбалась и упорно пыталась уверить их в том, что даже не слышала ни о чем подобном. Украшенную ракушками «голову» из кокоса, которая стояла на высокой тумбе за стойкой, она, смущенно зарумянившись, вообще назвала обычным украшением. Впрочем, взявший след Дин в конце концов все же сумел убедить её в том, что его интерес к вудуистским святилищам носил исключительно приватный характер, и выяснил, что бармен одной из небольших забегаловок на окраине отнюдь не был христианином.  
С барменом вышло и того проще: Дин смотался в номер и сменял агентский костюм на отцову кожанку, так что история о больном родственнике, которому не помогали ни современная медицина, ни Иисус Христос, прозвучала вполне достоверно. Расчувствовавшийся бармен даже всплакнул и выставил Дину двойной ром за счет заведения, а получасом спустя тот уже вышел на улицу с адресом местной мамбо* в кармане.  
Миссис Дэна Шелтон оказалась полноватой женщиной средних лет; негритянскую кровь в ней выдавали только пухлые губы, блестящие, выразительные глаза цвета горького шоколада и золотистый оттенок кожи, всего на тон темнее обычного загара. И вместе с тем она чем-то напоминала провидицу Миссури Моусли: может быть, овалом лица или манерой держаться. Её нисколько не смутило появление у неё на пороге пары «агентов ФБР», однако ничего по-настоящему важного Винчестеры так и не узнали. Мамбо явно поняла, что они не были простыми чиновниками от исполнительной власти, но, вопреки всем их надеждам, не воспользовалась возможностью просветить жаждущих этого невежд. Только под конец, когда Дин чуть не прямым текстом сказал ей, чем они занимались на самом деле, миссис Шелтон соизволила расщедриться на совет и настоятельно порекомендовала «нахватавшимся по верхам агентам малдерам не связываться с тем, что им не по силам, и не мешать знающим людям улаживать проблемы».  
– Вот она-то точно знает, что у них тут происходит! – проговорил кипевший от возмущения Дин после того, как они покинули дом так и не сказавшей ничего определенного мамбо.  
– И не скажет, – согласился Сэм. – Но мы, пожалуй, и так обойдемся.  
– Раз она знает, это точно имеет какое-то отношение к вуду…  
– И раз она считает, что нам это не по силам, то вряд ли это просто обозлившийся бокор, – задумчиво продолжил Сэм и, заметив озадаченный взгляд брата, пояснил: – Бокор – это колдун. Ну, куклы с иголками и прочий вудуистский ширпотреб. Хотя исключать этот вариант полностью тоже не стоит.  
– Опять какие-то боги… – закатив глаза, страдальчески протянул Дин.  
– В этот раз постараемся обойтись без принесения тебя – или нас обоих – в жертву, – хмыкнув, пообещал Сэм.  
Однако задача оказалась куда сложнее, чем он ожидал. Отцовский дневник ничем не помог: Джона Винчестера гораздо больше интересовали демоны, особенно желтоглазый, и единственным, что хотя бы отдаленно походило на традиции вуду, были ведьмы и ведьмовские мешочки – они, похоже, вели свою историю как раз от талисманов гри-гри. Библиотека в Блэкмарше была совсем маленькая и похвастаться могла разве что коллекцией классической литературы. Дин провел наедине с подборками старых газет чуть меньше двух суток, но привело это лишь к тому, у него начинал дергаться глаз что при любом упоминании традиционных креольских праздников. Сэм пребывал в состоянии ничуть не лучшем: от долгого сидения за компьютером болели глаза и ломило спину, словно у какого-нибудь древнего старца, однако единственным результатом стала острая ненависть к жаждущим мистики дилетантам. Куклы вуду и доморощенные бокоры чуть не выпрыгивали с каждой страницы поисковика, но чутье опытного охотника с первых же слов клеймило все это как абсолютную чушь.  
И даже то, что ерундой вовсе не было, не несло никакой практической пользы. Ну какой прок в дюжине самых известных имен Папы Легбы, если они с Дином не знали даже того, где именно следовало искать причину происходящего?  
Дин, каким-то чудом выбивший у шерифа разрешение покопаться в полицейском архиве, переворошил его от края до края и опять не нашел ничего, хоть сколько-нибудь напоминающего подсказку. Отчаявшись, он ещё раз нанес визит мамбо Шелтон, но та лишь отчитала его как мальчишку и снова велела не соваться во взрослые дела. Сэм, совершенно разочаровавшийся в электронных базах данных, едва дождался возвращения брата в мотель и, всем своим видом демонстрируя непреклонность, объявил, что они возвращаются в бункер.  
Дорога прошла в молчании: сжимавший губы Дин пронзал взглядом медленно отступавшую перед светом фар темноту, а Сэм, прицепив фонарик к приборной доске, по третьему разу перечитывал добытые у шерифа сведения и тщетно ломал себе голову в попытках вычислить неведомую нечисть. Импала уже сворачивала на ведущую к бункеру грунтовку, когда у него в кармане неожиданно завибрировал телефон.  
– В Блэкмарше новый труп, – молча выслушав собеседника, сообщил Сэм. – Некий Ноа Лессёр, мумифицировался.  
– Стоило нам уехать!.. – рыкнул Дин, в сердцах хлопнув по рулю Импалы, но Сэм тут же покачал головой:  
– Только через сутки, точь-в-точь на новолуние. Мы уже почти добрались, в архиве Хранителей Знаний должно быть хоть что-то полезное. Ну, мы по крайней мере больше не полезем в вудуистскую общину вслепую. Все равно на Интернет никакой надежды.  
Дин хмуро глянул на него, но через несколько мгновений кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Тратить время впустую Сэм не собирался: с облегчением обнаружив в каталоге архива раздел «Вуду», он тут же двинулся в хранилище. Оставленная для Дина записка с этажом и номером комнаты, в которую он собирался отправиться, поначалу казалась ему просто перестраховкой… ровно до того момента, когда благоухающий свежим машинным маслом брат пихнул его в спину, и Сэм внезапно осознал, что уже полчаса торчит на пороге архивного зала, в тоске вытаращившись на уходящие вдаль стеллажи.  
– Вот черт, – констатировал выглядывавший из-за его плеча Дин, обозревая десятки отмеченных надписью «Вуду» шкафов.  
– Ты направо, там сведения посвежее, а я налево, – взяв себя в руки, скомандовал Сэм и, подавая брату пример, решительно двинулся к первой полке.  
– Не забудь меня позвать, когда найдешь эту тварь! – бросил ему вслед Дин и, душераздирающе вздохнув, отправился направо.  
И, в полном соответствии с законами Мерфи, пресловутую «тварь» в конце концов обнаружил именно он.  
– Это лоа геде, – мрачно объявил Дин, отыскав забравшегося в самый дальний угол архива брата. – Духи смерти и могил, а также всяческого разврата. – Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Дин возмущенно добавил: – Все у них не как у людей! Приличной материальной нечисти как будто вообще нет, одни только лоа. И ведь хрен поймешь, что с ними делать!  
– Умиротворять, насколько я понял, – пожал плечами Сэм, забрал у брата папку, которой тот размахивал, словно мачете, и быстро проглядел первые страницы. – Сходится, – кивнул он через несколько мгновений. – И то, что говорила мамбо… Похоже, это действительно кто-то из геде, и он крайне разгневан. Должно быть, именно поэтому она и убеждала нас не вмешиваться – опасалась, что мы разозлим духов ещё сильнее.  
Дин сердито фыркнул и прокомментировал:  
– Что-то непохоже, чтобы у неё получалось с этими договориться. Нечисть есть нечисть, не дело к ней подлизываться. Найдем, чем это… геде убить – и дело с концом.  
– Угу, – скептически поддакнул Сэм. Он уже осознал, что в этом случае подобной простоты нет и не предвидится.  
И, к сожалению, оказался совершенно прав.  
– Да что ты там такого сложного раскопал? – проворчал Дин и, не дождавшись от брата хоть сколько-нибудь внятного ответа, попытался выхватить у него из-под локтя стопку листков с заметками. За одни только последние сутки она стала почти втрое толще, и Дина это, по правде сказать, почти пугало. – Просто найди, из какого дерева кол делать и чем его мазать…  
– Лоа – это мыслящий эфирный поток, – демонстративно не заметив покушения на свои конспекты, наизусть процитировал уткнувшийся в книги Сэм, – который является с одной стороны вселенским макрокосмом, а с другой стороны имеет тысячи воплощений, образующих свои микрокосмы.** – Дин как-то задушенно булькнул, и Сэм, все-таки подняв на него взгляд, сочувственно поинтересовался: – Куда кол втыкать будем?  
– Пойду лучше новый дробовик пристреляю, – пробормотал Дин и, уже почти дойдя до двери, на мгновение обернулся: – А может, все-таки колом?..  
– Не сработает, – поморщившись, покачал головой Сэм и потянулся за одним из отложенных на время томов. – Я в первую очередь проверил. Ни еловым, ни осиновым, ни даже кипарисовым из Святой Земли. И главной проблемы это все равно не решит: втыкать его действительно не во что.  
На самом деле диновы шуточки про «поселиться в архиве» могли бы оказаться вовсе не шутками. Возможно, в Сэме гены дедушки Генри и впрямь проявились ярче, но, что бы ни было тому причиной, среди пропыленных сокровищ Хранителей Знаний он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Вот только его робкую, неумелую ещё радость напрочь отравляли мысли о шести трупах в Блэкмарше и уверенность в том, что мамбо Шелтон вряд ли сумеет утихомирить разошедшихся духов самостоятельно – иначе она сделала бы это гораздо раньше. Однако попытки отыскать в архивах привычные охотничьи рецепты, какими полон был отцовский дневник, раз за разом оканчивались неудачей.  
– Все сильнее восхищаюсь Хранителями, – устало проговорил Сэм и, с силой потерев саднившие от напряжения глаза, рухнул за стол. – Представляешь, в библиотеке есть записи аж с семнадцатого века! Самих Хранителей Знаний в Новом Свете тогда ещё не было, но им передали архив одного семейства… и, знаешь, нынешним бы такое умение систематизировать информацию, насколько было бы легче.  
– Я думал, мы информацию о вуду ищем, – недоуменно нахмурился Дин и, сбив крышку о край столешницы, сунул брату открытую бутылку пива. – С чего ты в семнадцатый век зарылся?  
– С того и зарылся, – сделав несколько глотков, отозвался Сэм. – Тот парень, Лейн эп МакГрегор, который начал одним из первых собирать сведения о сверхъестественных явлениях, жил как раз на Карибах и нередко бывал на Гаити. Именно от гаитянского вуду и пошли американские культы…  
– МакКлейн, – машинально поправил его прихлебывавший пиво Дин и, заметив недоуменный взгляд брата, уточнил: – МакКлейн эп МакГрегор, в смысле, сын септа МакКлейн из клана МакГрегоров.  
– Ты-то откуда знаешь? – переспросил Сэм, несколько озадаченный его уверенным тоном.  
– Что? – не понял Дин. – Ты же сам мне говорил, разве нет?  
– Нет, не говорил, – проговорил Сэм и, прищурившись, настороженно посмотрел на него. – Вот этого я тебе точно не мог сказать, потому что подписи на документах сохранились плохо, я даже «Лейн эп МакГрегор» разобрал с большим трудом. И что-то я раньше не замечал за тобой интереса к шотландской – кажется – генеалогии.  
– Эй, все в порядке! – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Дин, нисколько не впечатленный мелькнувшим на лице брата беспокойством. – Я это, я; забыл, что ли, что сюда ни один демон не пролезет? Могу ещё святой воды глотнуть, у меня тут в шкафчике есть.  
Сэм, несколько смутившись, покачал головой, но Дин все равно вытащил из кухонной тумбочки флягу и, уже явно в насмешку, напоказ сделал несколько больших глотков. И, разумеется, ничего не произошло.  
– Переучился ты, Сэмми, – ухмыльнувшись, почти сочувственно проговорил Дин. – Этак ты, глядишь, и вовсе скажешь, что человеку с этими чертовыми духами не справиться.  
– И скажу, – хмуро отозвался Сэм.  
Убеждать в этом Дина ему пришлось очень долго. Кажется, тот находил оскорбительной саму мысль о том, что мог найтись противник ему не по силам, и Сэм, который успел перелопатить чуть не половину немаленького архива и был абсолютно уверен в своих выводах, невольно начинал проникаться его пылом. Однако обычный человек, пусть даже обученный хунган или бокор, не в силах был уничтожить сущность, подобную лоа геде – слишком сильно они отличались от той нечисти, с которой обычно имели дело охотники. Упоминать о том, что мамбо Шелтон, требовавшая от них невмешательства, была в своем праве (и более того: возможно, была права) Сэм все-таки не стал. Но Дин, кажется, и сам об этом не забывал – что вовсе его не радовало.  
Вот только попытка достать духа вуду привычными средствами все равно закончилась бы ничем: все равно что развеивать призрака, не зная, где его кости. Пожалуй, это было бы даже большей бессмыслицей: призраки хоть и ненадолго, но все же лишались способности воздействовать на материальный мир, а вот рассерженные геде, вполне возможно, только обозлились бы ещё сильнее. Они с Дином действительно не могли уничтожить разбушевавшегося геде… не заручившись поддержкой существа той же природы.  
Эта идея тоже не вызывала у Дина особого восторга: не разбираясь в тонкостях вудуистских культов, он, тем не менее, был твердо уверен в том, что справляться с трудностями следовало самим, не полагаясь на всякие там высшие силы. Ангел Господень Кастиэль, конечно же, был исключением – тем самым, которое лишь подтверждало правило. В другой раз Сэм, вполне возможно, согласился бы с братом, но сейчас от их решения могли зависели жизни обычных людей. А они сами… да что они, они охотники, риск их работа.  
– Я нашел нам помощника, – уведомил Сэм и, опустившись на стул возле самой двери, без сил откинулся на спинку. После того, как он безвылазно просидел в архиве несколько суток, тот пассаж про макрокосмы с микрокосмами даже начал казаться ему почти понятным – что, похоже, следовало считать очень тревожным симптомом. Вдобавок от усталости и недосыпа перед глазами у него плавали темные круги, и даже возившегося у плиты Дина, который, кажется, опять жарил свои неизменные бургеры, он различал с откровенным трудом. Даже не был уверен, что тот по-прежнему начинал хмуриться при его появлении, заранее готовясь опять доказывать то, что у них не было необходимости связываться со всякими сомнительными духами.  
– Ух ты! Ты все-таки отыскал в этом змеючнике безобидного лоа? – Вопреки его ожиданиям, в голосе Дина слышалось нечто подозрительно похожее на уважение, а мгновением спустя перед ним возникла тарелка с уже готовым бургером. – А он точно безобидный?  
– Если ты не станешь ему хамить – то, скорее всего, да, – проворчал Сэм, с сомнением глянув на еду. Жрать хотелось настолько, что от одного только запаха жареного фарша, который ещё с утра казался ему невероятно аппетитным, к горлу вдруг подкатила тошнота.  
– Ну и? Рассказывай давай, – скомандовал Дин, и Сэм, воспользовавшись удобным предлогом, отодвинул тарелку подальше и положил на стол папку со своими заметками.  
– Знакомься, Эшу Ндере, – для надежности опершись локтями о столешницу, начал он. – Одно из сравнительно молодых божеств, таких в Петро Вуду немало, но он… один из самых доброжелательных, пожалуй. В некоторых источниках считается одной из ипостасей Баде, лоа ветра и брата Согбо, лоа молнии, в других упоминается как младший родич Омулу, прародителя врачевания… в общем, там такая санта-барбара, что голова кругом. Теснее всего связан с одним из ликов Элекуна, Аносьетером-Буревестником, известным также как Предводитель Шквала и Десница Олокуна – они то ли братья, то ли друзья-побратимы, то ли вообще половинки одной души, я до сих пор не уверен, что перевел тот термин достаточно точно.  
Дин перегнулся через стол и вытащил из папки пару верхних листков, и Сэм кивнул:  
– Да, это он. Изображается в виде белого мужчины в простой, но добротной одежде, причем дворянского покроя. Его основной и неизменный атрибут – «чудовищный» (что бы это ни значило) кот под мышкой; насчет остального есть разночтения – кто-то упоминает докторский саквояж, кто-то – палаш в черных ножнах.  
– А сам этот… Ндере? – поинтересовался Дин и, огорченно глянув на отвергнутую тарелку, подсунул брату кружку с кофе.  
– Ндере – лоа-целитель, а также дух справедливого возмездия и ведовства, – заставив себя сосредоточиться, продолжил Сэм. – Причем под ведовством здесь подразумевается именно древний смысл этого слова, то есть знание. Ндере, как и Омулу, может излечить почти любую болезнь, но тот, кто вздумает насмехаться над ним, умрет тяжелой и мучительной смертью…  
– Ничего себе «безобидный дух»! – возмутился Дин.  
– Я же сказал, что просто не надо им хамить, – устало перебил его Сэм. – Дай мне договорить все-таки. – Он потер виски и, бросив ещё один взгляд на свои заметки, заговорил снова: – …кроме того, Ндере считается также одной из ипостасей лоа Симби, покровителя болот и фонтанов, которому известно очень многое о болезнях, имеющих сверхъестественные причины.  
– Не многовато ли ипостасей на одного эшу? – усомнился Дин.  
– Могу ещё про Папу Легбу рассказать, – хмыкнул Сэм. – По сравнению с ним второстепенные эшу вроде Ндере просты, как геометрическая точка.  
– Не умничай, Сэмми, – осадил его Дин. – А в чем подвох?  
Сэм замялся на мгновение. Он все равно не собирался ни о чем умалчивать, успех охоты нередко зависел от того, насколько полной информацией владели охотники – и все же ему совершенно не хотелось говорить о том, что вполне могло заставить Дина, уже почти согласившегося с его идеей, передумать. Хотя в этом его брат, возможно, даже был бы прав.  
– Ндере связан не только с условно-добрыми лоа вроде Омулу, – все-таки проговорил Сэм. –Он ещё и подопечный Мэтра Каррефура.  
– И?.. – выждав пару минут, осведомился Дин. – Где бояться положено?  
– Это темная сторона Легбы, – пояснил Сэм, раздраженно глянув на брата, который, похоже, успел забыть все, что ему рассказывали ещё накануне. – Владыка Перекрестков – нет, не Кроули, но, поверь мне, ничуть не лучше – покровитель колдовства и повелитель злых духов. Непредсказуемый трикстер.  
– Кто? – чуть не выронил чашку Дин.  
– Не он, скорее всего, – пожал плечами удовлетворенный его реакцией Сэм. – Хотя… Был ведь он когда-то Локи.  
– Ага. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы вызвали его выкормыша, который, вполне возможно, устроит нам какую-нибудь знатную подлянку, – заключил Дин и с театральной тревогой потянулся к голове брата: – Сэмми, ты не заболел?  
– Отвали, – огрызнулся тот, отмахнувшись от коснувшейся лба руки. – Не нравится – сам иди искать себе «безобидного лоа». У этого, по крайней мере, специализация вполне… гуманистическая, а связь с Калфу – да, это тоже имя Мэтра Каррефура – у него, похоже, исключительно родственная. Ну, насколько это у них возможно.  
– Ладно, ладно! – примирительно вскинул руки Дин. – Ндере так Ндере. Уже выяснил, как его вызывать?  
– В общих чертах. – Измотанное тело, кажется, перестало блажить, и Сэм, сглотнув слюну, потянулся за не успевшим остыть бургером. – Его веве я уже нашел, все остальные сведения тоже… Остались кое-какие технические детали.  
– Кровь девственниц? – деловито уточнил Дин; если бы Сэм знал его чуть хуже, наверно, даже не понял бы, что тот пошутил. – С этим могут возникнуть сложности, ни одной знакомой девственницы у меня нет.  
– Неудивительно, – прочавкал в ответ Сэм и тут же помотал головой: – Нет, без крови.  
– Ну а что тогда? – сощурившись, с подозрением посмотрел на него Дин. Сэм отмахнулся надкусанным бургером и, прожевав очередной кусок, пояснил: – Ничего запредельного. Нужна шерсть от девяти бродячих кошек – разных, но тут проблем не будет, сгоняем до Ливана и ощиплем – веревка с тремя рифовыми узлами, завязанными рукой заклинателя… – Он снова впился зубами в сэндвич и только через несколько минут смог кое-как продолжить: – В общем, как вязать эти рифовые, я в интернете нашел, надо только потренироваться. Ещё надо определиться, с какой целью мы его вызываем: очевиднее всего, вроде бы, взывать к лоа «справедливого возмездия», но после всего прочитанного я что-то уже не уверен, что у нас с ним понятия о справедливости совпадут…  
– Ты б доел вначале, Сэмми, а то я тебя через слово понимаю, – грубовато проговорил Дин и тут же пододвинул ему собственную тарелку. На сковородке немедленно зашкворчала ещё одна котлета, и Сэм с облегчением отметил, что теперь запах, как и полагалось, показался ему очень даже привлекательным. – Ну, позовем этого типа как целителя, пусть лечит. Или как этого… ведуна, чтоб рассказал, как утихомиривать оборзевших геде.  
Сэм кивнул, соглашаясь, дожевал первый бургер и уточнил:  
– Главная сложность, на самом деле, вовсе не в этом. Собрать материалы – это полдела, однако обряд вызывания лоа, независимо от их рода, обязательно включает в себя заклинания и песнопения. В первой части, обращении к Папе Легбе, ничего тайного нет, обращение к самому Ндере я тоже отыскал, оно мало чем отличается… Но финальную часть обряда отчего-то нужно исполнять под «Песнь о Кухулине», причем в оригинале. На гэльском. И в традиционном исполнении, так что про рок-обработки Cruachan можешь даже не вспоминать.  
– Тоже мне трудность, – фыркнул Дин, сосредоточенно следивший за будущим бургером. – Fecht n-óen do Ailill, do Meidb íar ndérgud a rígleptha dóib i Crúachanráith Chonnacht, arrecaim comrád chind…*** – вполголоса промурлыкал он и, заметив ошалелый взгляд брата, недоуменно нахмурился: – Что?..  
– Когда это ты гэльский выучил? – настороженно осведомился Сэм, не особенно надеясь на ответ. С Дином определенно творилось что-то не то: в речи его порой начинали проскальзывать непривычные обороты, появление которых, впрочем, вполне можно было списать на стопку пиратских романов, «надежнейшего средства от закипания мозгов»; он отчетливо передергивался, когда ему на глаза попадалась стоявшая в одном из шкафов миниатюрная репродукция «Девятого Вала» Айвазовского… ничего, что можно было однозначно классифицировать как повод для тревоги, да и сам Дин твердил, что с ним все в порядке и что с профессиональной паранойей надо бороться.  
С каждым днем странностей у него становилось все больше, но вместе с тем все они были подозрительно безобидны. Три довольно сложных на сэмов взгляд рифовых узла Дин вывязал за полторы секунды и, кажется, сам был потрясен этим до глубины души. «Похищение быка из Куальнге» он сумел вспомнить только до середины первой предыстории, но при этом в его гэльском не было ни тени американского акцента. Да и в выборе алкоголя он стал как-то противоестественно неприхотлив: от одного лишь запаха добытого на ближайшей ферме виски голову Сэма стиснуло обещанием похмельной боли, а Дин только пожал плечами и уволок бутылку в свою комнату, снисходительно бросив: «не знаешь ты, Сэмми, что такое по-настоящему хреновое бухло».  
Сэм внимательно наблюдал за ним и время от времени устраивал ему небольшие, по возможности незаметные проверки, но раз за разом убеждался лишь в том, что это действительно был его брат и что никакая известная Хранителям Знаний нечисть ко всему этому отношения не имела. Сам Дин тоже был далеко не так беспечен и самоуверен, как хотел показать. Пару раз Сэм замечал, как тот спускался вниз, к самой мощной из имевшихся в бункере противодемонских печатей – и через пару минут возвращался со странным выражением лица, в котором смешивались одновременно облегчение и озабоченность.  
В остальном же им на удивление везло. За шерстью девяти бродячих кошек пришлось ехать только до ближайшей помойки Ливана, и к тому же хвостатых тварей уже прикормила какая-то добрая душа, так что Винчестерам даже не пришлось гоняться за ними по всему кварталу. Кремневый пистолет, который был нужен для вызова Ндере-ведуна, обнаружился в оружейной кладовой Хранителей; Сэм потянулся было за найденной в интернете инструкцией по его заряжанию – и с трудом поймал устремившуюся к полу челюсть, увидев, как Дин ловкими, отработанными движениями засыпал в дуло мерку черного пороха, забил тряпичный пыж и круглую свинцовую пулю, а потом, подцепив ногтем какой-то крохотный рычажок, точным и экономным жестом сыпанул на полку ещё с пол-унции пороха. И стрелял из этой рухляди он не хуже, чем из какого-нибудь глока или дезерт игла: здоровенная дыра от пули, вопреки всему, что Сэм сумел выяснить о технических характеристиках кремневого огнестрельного оружия, красовалась точно в «сердце» бумажной мишени.  
После этого Дин все же перестал делать вид, что с ним ровным счетом ничего не происходит, и, внезапно преисполнившись благоразумия, наотрез отказался исполнять обряд вызова без подстраховки. Сэм только головой качал, наблюдая за тем, как он с каким-то озверением изрисовывал стены предназначенного для ритуала помещения всевозможными защитными знаками. Кажется, Дин даже умудрился выискать в архивах что-то, предназначенное именно для поимки эшу – и успокоился только после того, как выставленные на углах рисунка свечи засияли золотистыми огоньками.  
– Я начинаю, – предупредил Сэм, обежал взглядом подготовленные для ритуала предметы, и, получив ответный кивок, затянул, ритмично похлопывая по боку сухой пустотелой тыквы: – Pa pouvwa Legba Atibon, Met Gra Shimen Kenbalada Dawonmen, Ounsi Ladoswesan, Okan****…  
…«чудовищный» кот и впрямь оказался чудовищным: за всю свою отнюдь не спокойную жизнь Сэм ещё ни разу не видел такого монстра. Тем удивительней было то, что эта здоровая, не меньше рыси, покрытая шрамами зверюга смиренно висела под мышкой у сухощавого мужчины в простой полотняной рубахе и штанах, и только злобно щерилась на хунганов-любителей. Эшу Ндере, светло-рыжий, по-моряцки обветренный и растрепанный, как будто только что из постели – хотя какая, к черту, постель у «мыслящего эфирного потока» – совсем по-человечески хмыкнул, оглядел переплетения защитных узоров и, поудобнее перехватив начавшего выскальзывать кота, устало поинтересовался:  
– Дженси, опять ты за свое?  
– Что? – обалдело переспросил Дин, таращившийся на пойманного лоа с совершенно неописуемым выражением лица.  
– Опять, – подтвердил насмешливый голос у них за спиной. Обернувшись, Сэм увидел ещё одного мужчину, темноволосого и широкоплечего: тот тоже был невероятно похож на обычного человека, и только сияющие глаза цвета идущей с заката бури заставляли заподозрить, что он вовсе таковым не был. На вскинутый к его груди пистолет – рухлядь рухлядью, но с полутора шагов и он проделал бы в человеческом теле изрядную дыру – мужчина не обратил ни малейшего внимания и, отвесив Дину крепкий подзатыльник, с укором продолжил: – Дженси, я прямо разочарован. Ты посмотри, какие плечи отрастил, а ума так и не нажил. – Ближайшая свеча вдруг окуталась облачком голубоватой морской воды, а секундой спустя, получив сильный пинок, и вовсе улетела на другой край зала. Ндере подсадил кота на плечо, спокойно переступил через линии нарушенных защитных знаков и подошел к незваному гостю, как будто не замечая обращенных на них напряженных взглядов. – Что, так трудно было додуматься, что никуда я его одного не отпущу? Знаешь же поговорку: «муж и жена – одна сатана»… даже когда жена тоже муж. – Эшу с усмешкой переглянулись, и темноволосый, покачав головой, заключил: – Дурнем ты был, юнга, дурнем и остался. Давай уже, выкладывай, зачем звал. Опять, небось, нашел себе на жопу приключений, а взрослым разбираться.  
– Какого черта?.. – воскликнул Дин. Растерянность на его лице постепенно переросла в подозрение, а затем в понимание, и уже совсем другим, почти беспомощным тоном он произнес: - Как?..  
– Как выяснилось, стать богом не так-то трудно, – пожал плечами темноволосый, в котором Сэм наконец опознал Аносьетера-Буревестника. Во взгляде эшу мелькнуло сочувствие, но затем он усмехнулся снова и каким-то до боли знакомым жестом прищелкнул пальцами: – Особенно если протекция есть.

Вместо эпилога.  
– Сэм!!! Срочно найди мне ритуал для воскрешения ангела!  
– Зачем?..  
– Чтобы я мог убить Гавриила собственными руками!!!  
– Ди-ин?..  
– Его гребаные эшу опять сожрали МОЙ ПИРОГ!..

* Мамбо – посвященная жрица вуду высшего ранга. Хунган (унган) – аналогичный титул для мужчины.  
** Текст с какого-то из шаманских сайтов. Ссылку, увы, потерял, но текст попизжен без обработки, как было.  
*** Первые (кажется) строки Táin Bó Cúalnge, автор нагло спиздил вот отсюда: www.ucc.ie/celt/published/G301035/index.html  
**** Призыв Папы Легбы. Без Папы Легбы никуда, он открывает двери для всех остальных лоа. Эту ссылку тоже потерял, тоже какой-то шаманский сайт.


End file.
